Mechanics Girl
by ChaChaFinesse
Summary: Adopted Story From the incomparable SexyxAngelx09.    Inuyasha owns a mechanics shop, and Kagome needs a job. With crazy people surrounding them and people trying to ruin them, will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! ChaCha here. I adopted this story from SexyxAngelx09. Everything is exactly as she left it for the first several chapters, anyhow. Her authors notes are in bold, mine will be in italics. I'll let you know where she left off and my ideas begin. Thanks SexyxAngelx09 for trusting me with your story. I hope to do right by you. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the gang! Also don't own any of the cars or products used in this story!**

**Kagome: 24**

**Sango: 25**

**Miroku: 25**

**Inuyasha: 25**

"Damnit Inuyasha, we need another mechanic! We are backed up and we are losing clientele! We are the best mechanic shop in the city but nobody will keep coming back if it takes a week or two to fix a minor problem!" Sango yelled at the silver haired man under the hood of a 2010 Lexus.

"Fine, find someone who knows what the hell they are doing! Not some crack job like Muso or the fucking pervert. The only reason Miroku is still here is because when he's not knocked unconscious he knows what he's doing." Inuyasha grumbled while still under the hood trying to finish up the head job that needed to be fixed in 30 minutes so his customer could leave town.

Inuyasha is the owner of Yash Mechanics, the 3 door mechanic shop housed 3 stations, his, Miroku's and the ever absent Muso, Sango was the receptionist but she headed the business part of the company. Inuyasha and Miroku started this mechanic shop, they had a dream and they made it.

"I resent that Yash, the only reason I'm still here is because I helped build this shop. We need to fire Muso anyways, he's the reason we are so backed up. Being the owner, I believe you should fire him." Miroku said while working under the hood of a 2009 Firebird.

"When we find a replacement I'll fire him, until then let's get back to work. Sango go do whatever you do in there and find us someone! I can't stand Muso for much longer!" Inuyasha told Sango while tightening the bolts on the radiator.

Sango looked over at the men and knew they were overworked and tired, they really needed someone. Her phone started ringing and when she looked at the caller ID she knew exactly who to get.

-x-

"HIGURASHI YOU'RE FIRED! This is the 10th lawsuit we have had since you started working here a year ago! I don't care if they hit on you; you work for them to fix their cars! You should have thought about that when you got into mechanics!" The boss yelled at the raven haired woman under a 2010 Kia Forte.

Kagome Higurashi rolled out from under the hood and looked at her boss. She didn't like the man but she worked for him anyways because he gave her the chance to work with cars. It wasn't her fault the men kept hitting on her and she fought back when they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Fine, finish this car yourself." Kagome told the red faced man and walked over to her locker to clear it out. She walked right out the door to her 2011 BMW 3-series and drove off. She would get her last check in the mail, she wasn't going back there.

Kagome fished out her phone and called her best friend who she hadn't talked to in a few weeks.

_**(Kagome, **_**Sango)**

"_Hey Sango, you free this afternoon? "_

"Sorry Kags, I have to work late tonight." 

"_Damn, I needed some girl time; I just got fired because of my 10__th__ lawsuit for the company."_

"Your 10th, last I checked you only had 5?"

"_Well the fuckers don't know when to keep their hands off me! And Kouga just don't know when to give it up."_

"The reason I have to work late is because I'm trying to find a new mechanic! If I talk to the Inuyasha I'm sure he would hire you, and then we could go have our girl's night out.

"_Fine with me, I am going to head to my apartment, take a nice relaxing shower and then go up there."_

"Sounds good to me, I'll tell the guys I found someone and then introduce you when you get here."

_Just keep that Miroku guy I keep hearing about away from me, I don't want to make too bad an impression._

Hey if I can hit the pervert and still be here then so can you.

_Ha-ha true, well I will see you soon San._

See you soon Kags.

Kagome hung up the phone and drove to her apartment. She may be a mechanic, but if she wanted to work at Yash Mechanics, she needed to give a good first impression. She took a shower and got on decent clothes that could work for meeting the boss and also working under the hood.

Soon she was on her way to Yash Mechanics; she hoped this would be her lucky break.

-x-

Sango hung up the phone and smiled, Kagome was just what they needed. She could do so many miracles and maybe she could break the barrier around Inuyasha's heart. He needed someone as stubborn as her.

Sango walked back out in the shop and found Inuyasha and Miroku taking a small water break.

"Hey Inuyasha, I found someone! She's a good friend of mine and she works hard. She just recently got fired so she needs a job." Sango told them while praying Inuyasha would say yes. Even if he didn't she was going to hire her anyways, she was what they needed and bad.

"Why the hell was she fired from her last job?" Inuyasha asked.

"She had too many lawsuits against her; the men wouldn't leave her alone so when her nice act didn't work

she got violent and kicked their asses." Sango replied knowing Inuyasha would value this information.

"A woman who doesn't play around, and who can fight off Miroku, I like. Go ahead and hire her." Inuyasha said while throwing away his empty cup and walked back to another car that needed to be serviced.

"She's already on her way over here; she'll be here soon so you might want to clean your hands to introduce yourselves." Sango told the men while walking back into the office part of the mechanic shop.

"Hey Yash, if she's Sango's friend then she has to be hot." Miroku commented while they were in the restroom cleaning up a little.

"I don't care if she's hot or not, we need some serious help and you better keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha growled in thought of Miroku hitting on the new girl.

"Hey man, don't worry, Sango is all I need. You can have her friend if you like." Miroku assured him.

"Yeah, like you don't grope every hot woman's ass whose walked through that door, and then Sango proceeds to beat you within an inch of your life every single time." Inuyasha said back.

"Hey, I can't help it! My hand is cursed I tell you!" Miroku exclaimed while walking in the office with Inuyasha right behind him.

"Hey guys, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha and Miroku."

All Kagome could do is stare at Inuyasha, he had to body of a God. And his amber eyes could bore into her soul and touch a spot she never thought existed, and his dog ears we so cute she wanted to pet them. She controlled all her urges; she just stood there and gaped at him.

Until she felt a foreign feeling on her ass, she snapped out of her trance and swung hitting the man named Miroku.

"PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Miroku, she hit him so hard he had swirls for eyes.

"I see you can handle yourself with Miroku." Inuyasha commented while looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, anger still apparent in her eyes for Miroku; he just smiled back at her.

"You don't care that I beat his ass?" Kagome asked while referring to a swirly eyed Miroku lying at her feet.

"Nope, you can beat him all you want, he deserves it anyways." Inuyasha chuckled again while watching Kagome blush.

"So does this mean I am hired?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a hopeful tone, while Sango was lying on the floor laughing.

"Anyone who is willing to beat up Miroku when he deserves it and have no fear from being fired from him should be hired." Inuyasha told her. Kagome stood still and looked down at the man she had slapped so hard he was in a swirly daze. She then looked at Sango for confirmation; Sango stopped laughing long enough to explain to Kagome what Inuyasha meant.

"Miroku owns a half of the company so he can fire anyone who he sees is not what we are looking for. Inuyasha owns the other half the company, the shop is named after him because they couldn't agree on a good name. I helped them decided on a name and I do the business part while the guys do the mechanic part. Even though me and Miroku can hire and fire, we also have to approve it from Inuyasha, most the time though he trusts our decisions."

Kagome looked like she was about to say something when a stout man came through the shop entrance looking drunk and was stumbling over to Inuyasha.

"Yo, Yash, sorry I am late, had some problems with the lady and needed to cool off." The man said as he stumbled and fell at Inuyasha's feet.

"Muso, your fired, I am tired of your excuses." Inuyasha said to the man named Muso in a tone that held no sympathy.

"You can't do that you need me!" Muso said trying to get up in Inuyasha's face but failed to get up and fell back down. Kagome couldn't help but just laugh at the drunken man. Muso heard her laugh and turned his attention to her.

"Well, who do we have here Yash, a new customer?" Muso asked, his eyes mentally undressing her.

"No, she's your replacement now get out of here." Inuyasha said to Muso as he tried to get back up again to walk over to Kagome.

"She's too hot to be a mechanic! She can't take my place!" Muso yelled. By this time Miroku had woken up from his daze and stepped in front of Kagome.

"She is your replacement now leave." Miroku told the man.

"Whoa dude, why so hostile and protective of this girl?" Muso asked looking at Miroku, wondering who this girl was.

"I'm not protecting her; I just do not want to get any of your blood on Sango's carpet. Now get out before Inuyasha escorts you out." Miroku replied while still trying to keep Muso from getting any closer to her. He knew if Muso had the chance he would do something to piss Kagome off and there would be blood on Sango's newly put in carpet.

"Well how about you escort me out hot stuff." Muso slurred as he started stumbling around again trying to get around Miroku.

"Sure, I'll be honored to escort you out Muso." Kagome purred as she walked around Miroku to help Muso up. Muso then decided to grab her ass as she helped him out. As soon as they made it to the parking lot, Kagome beat his ass so bad; he passed out from lack of blood and the alcohol.

Sango laughed some more while she walked around behind the counter and pushed the number 3; soon the ambulance pulled up and walked in.

"Hey Sango, what happened this time?" A man with red hair asked while getting his medical equipment out.

"It's Muso. Our new girl gave him a good beating when he grabbed her ass while he was drunk." Sango told the man while walking him to where the group was standing around Muso's limp body.

"Inuyasha mind helping me with this idiot?" Shiro asked while grabbing the man's upper torso while Inuyasha grabbed his legs. "Least it wasn't another Muso lock up."

"Hey you got to admit that was funny! Though how he managed to get locked up underneath that Hummer while he was in the pit we may never know. " Miroku laughed while he went back to his station to finish his work. When the ambulance left Kagome finally spoke again.

"So why did you hire a dumbass Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't my idea, when a friend of mine heard I was looking for a mechanic and I was desperate I jumped at the chance. Only after he started working did I see why my friends recommend him when I was desperate. My friend has been trying to help me find a Muso replacement for a while." Inuyasha told her while they walked back into the office.

"Why didn't you just ask Sango to help?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because by that time the only person I knew other than you was still under aged. But you know if you hadn't of called I was going to call him and offer him the job. " Sango pointed out while sitting in her chair.

Kagome let everything sink in while Sango and Inuyasha started talking about some other business. She would love to work here, especially if she was able to defend herself and not be worried about being fired.

She felt kind of bad for Miroku; he seemed like a nice guy, just had a problem with his 'cursed' hand.

She finally took in what the shop looked like, the office part looked very homey and Sango. She looked out in the shop and saw there was a lot of tools and 3 stations. Each station had a bit of the owner's personality.

She was so busy taking in everything she failed to hear Sango talking to her again.

"Earth to Kagome, if you're going to work here, you need to stop spacing out and pay attention." Sango joked when Kagome finally stopped thinking.

"What?" Kagome asked, blushing she had been caught not paying attention in front of Inuyasha.

"I said, Inuyasha said your hired and you need to get your stuff and put it out in your station." Sango repeated.

"Oh, ok let me go get it." Kagome said while walking out the door to her car. Sango looked at Inuyasha; he was too busy checking Kagome out to pay attention to her so she just left him to his thoughts. If anything, they would be together soon.

Kagome came back in and Inuyasha directed her to her station that she would be working at. Her personal tools were green with designs on them; she looked over at Inuyasha's and Miroku's and saw that each also had a different color. The best way to not mix up tools was to have them a different color. Inuyasha's were red and Miroku's were purple.

'Yeah, I'm going to love working here with them, it's like a family here.'

_ChaCha's Note: Fixed the weird underlining thing that the stupid document uploader did, For some reason it always screws with my italics and stuff when I upload it. Oh well. If you see other mistakes like that let me know so I can fix it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again dolls, here is SexyxAngel's original story…still nothing of mine yet, but we'll get there._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the gang.**

A month later Yash Mechanic's had a positive routine going, they got a lot more cars done then they had previously and Miroku was getting more beatings because of his cursed hand.

It was a great day for Inuyasha; Kagome seemed to work really hard and when not being a bitch she was really fun to hang with. He was currently working under a 2011 Nissan Altima when he heard a voice that sounded like fingernails to a chalkboard calling out his name.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled from underneath the vehicle when his head came in contact with the undercarriage, quickly sliding out from the Altima he went in search of a hiding place. If the voice found him, it would not leave unless Sango threaten it.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" The voice yelled out in the garage shop, looking around trying to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hiding behind one of the big tool cabinets; he wished someone would come save him.

"Um, who are you and why are you in the shop? Only employees are allowed in here." Kagome asked the lady who was almost on her hands and knees looking in one of the pits. She had just come back from lunch to find a lady who was dressed in a beige Vera Wang suit, matching heels and was wearing a little too much makeup, obviously suspicious looking.

"It's none of your business why I am here but since you apparently work here maybe you can do something useful and get your boss to come see me." The lady said in a haughty tone while getting out a moist towelette to clean her hands.

"Lady I don't even know your name, so I don't know if Inuyasha would want to see you or not." Kagome said in a bitchy tone, knowing Inuyasha was in here listening, she saw his boot sticking out from one of the tool cabinets. The bitch in front of her had failed to see that thankfully.

"My name is Kikyo and I am Inuyasha's girlfriend, be sure to remember that the next time you talk to me in such a disrespectful tone." The lady named Kikyo spit out. By this time Inuyasha had enough of what Kikyo was saying to Kagome and claiming he was her boyfriend was pissing him off. He had broken up with her a year ago for trying to run him dry! Gaining all of his courage he stepped out from behind the cabinet and silently walked up behind the woman, looking at Kagome to keep her quiet.

"What the hell are you doing here Kikyo and spreading lies to my employees just to have them bow down to you. You know damn well I broke up with you a year ago because you tried to run my shop in the ground because of that Naraku creep." Inuyasha vehemently said while walking up behind Kikyo, startling her with his hateful tone of voice.

"Inu you know that was a mistake and I was hoping you had gotten over that by now. I came back here willing to take you back." Kikyo purred while grabbing ahold of his arm trying to put on her most innocent face. All he saw was her trying to look like she had a stomach virus.

"Get the hell off of me. We are through and I will not give you a second chance, I must have been delusional back then for even thinking about dating someone like you. You weren't even that great in bed. You actually did me a favor by treating me wrong; I opened my eyes and moved on." Inuyasha said while shoving her arm off of him and stepping out of range and beside Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker at Kikyo; she looked like she hadn't counted on Inuyasha saying all that to her.

"What the hell are you laughing at you fat greasy heifer?" Kikyo spat at Kagome. Kagome stopped snickering and shot a murderous glance toward Kikyo and her smug look. Before Inuyasha could say something Kagome jumped on Kikyo and started beating the crap out of her.

"Inuyasha get this fat greasy heifer off of me!" Kikyo cried while trying to dodge a few of Kagome's blows to the head.

"You started it Kikyo, I am not helping you. Get yourself out of this mess, shouldn't have called Kagome that in the first place." Inuyasha said while grabbing his phone and recording the fight. Kagome took a few more shots before stepping back to view her handy work. Her lips were busted, hair was pulled out in many sections, clothes were ripped badly barely covering anything and her body looked like a dog had dragged it through a puddle of oil with a few bruises covering large parts of her body.

"Get the hell out of here and don't come back you hog or I'll do worse than that to you," Kagome said while crunching her bruised knuckles. Kikyo slowly got off the ground and looked at Inuyasha for some help, he simply kept recording and laughed at her expression.

"You can't talk to me like that." Kikyo replied with a bit of fighting spirit despite her appearance.

"Yes she can Kikyo, get the hell off of my property." Inuyasha stopped the video and supplied a comeback for Kagome while he tried to hold her back from a second fight.

"Bitch when I get done with you, you will wish you were dead. I'll sue you for every penny you own and then some. I will own you Kagome." Kikyo said hatefully towards Kagome, then looked at Inuyasha and finished talking, "I will get you back Inuyasha if it's the last thing I do."

The pair watched as Kikyo limped out of the garage and towards her car.

-x-

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango had just gotten back from lunch so they watched as a badly beat up Kikyo got in her car and drove off.

Miroku looked at the retreating car and laughed, he knew Kagome had done the damage and wondered what Kikyo had done to piss her off that badly.

Later that night everyone was hanging out in the break room re-watching Kagome's fight, lucky for them, the security cameras caught everything that Inuyasha's video didn't have. They even had a laugh over Inuyasha's reaction when she first showed up.

"Hey Yash, instead of the 'Oh Shit' bar like they have in the vehicles we should make you an 'Oh Shit' bar for whenever she comes back." Miroku jokily said while munching on some popcorn.

"Or maybe you could use it for whenever you piss the girls off." Inuyasha joked back thinking of the time when Miroku had pissed both girls off and when they got finished with him, he vowed never to go back in the ladies room while they were in there again. Miroku shuddered thinking about that time, who knew going in there to say something would end him up in a barrel full of cold water and them threatening to poor battery acid in.

"Well as much as I like spending time with you guys watching this I need to go home and take care of Kohaku, who knows how long he will go without functioning when I'm not there." Sango told the group while getting up to leave.

"Wait for me my dear, I will go with you!" Miroku exclaimed while following Sango out to her car only to get slapped in the face and knocked to the pavement.

"Keep your hands off my ass you pervert!" Sango yelled as she pealed out of the parking lot. Everyone just shook their heads as Miroku got up sheepishly, got in his own vehicle and followed Sango back to her house where he would apologize a lot and eat dinner with them. It was such a nightly ritual you could almost see impressions of Miroku's face in the pavement.

That left Kagome and Inuyasha parked side by side in the parking lot with an awkward silence between them.

"Kag…"

"Yash…"

Both blushed but Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to go first.

"I was just going to say good night unless you had something else you wanted to say or discuss." Kagome said while looking down at her oily shoes.

"Well I was wondering since we both kind of had a shitty day if you would like to go out tonight with me as a repayment for kicking Kikyo's ass?." Inuyasha asked while scuffing his shoes along the pavement.

Kagome looked at him stunned and shook her head yes, she was afraid if she said anything her voice would give away how nervous she was.

"Then I will pick you up at your apartment after we both go home to shower and change in clothes suited for a night on the town." Inuyasha replied happily while getting in the driver's seat of his car while Kagome just stood there dumbly watching him start his vehicle.

"Kagome, are you going to get in your vehicle or do I need to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot. That got Kagome's attention, she shook her head no and got in her vehicle following Inuyasha out of the parking lot and went to her home while he went to his.

-x-

Kagome just finished getting dressed; she didn't know what Inuyasha planned on doing so she just put on a red halter shirt, a pair of black pants with gold rhinestones on the back pockets, a gold ring belt and a pair of black Vera Wang ankle boots.

She finished putting in her gold small hooped earrings when the doorbell rang, signaling Inuyasha made it on time. She walked out of her bedroom to see Inuyasha wearing a red button up shirt, a pair of black Dickeys and black shoes.

Both of them just stood there admiring the other one, until Kagome's next door neighbor Bankotsu slammed his apartment door and stormed down the hall towards the elevator.

Kagome was the first to get out of the stupor and waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face to get him out of his, she couldn't stop blushing.

"Wow, you look great Kags. You ready to go?" Inuyasha complimented her while she nodded yes and stepped into the hallway and locked her door.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight Yash?" Kagome asked while they rode down the elevator.

"Jak's Stop, I am extremely hungry and they serve delicious ramen." Inuyasha asked while stepping out of the elevator and walked outside to his car.

"Sure Yash." Kagome replied while getting into the passenger seat of his car.

-x-

The ride to Jak's Stop was filled with comfortable silence as they listened to the radio, A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans playing softly in the background, each lost in their thoughts.

When they got there a sober hostess named Kagura greeted them and took them to their table telling them a waitress would be there shortly to take their order.

They smiled lightly at each other; Inuyasha was about the conversation when their waitress introduced herself.

"Hey I am Yumi your waitress for tonight, what would you like to drink?" Yumi asked while looking at Kagome first.

"Green tea would be great please."

"And for you sir?"

"The same, and could you give us a few more minutes to look over the menu?" Inuyasha asked the polite waitress.

"Sure, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." Yumi replied, putting her pad up and walking away to get their drinks.

"She's very nice." Kagome said as a starter conversation while looking over the menu, spotting almost immediately what she wanted.

"Yeah she was she didn't even try to come on to me." Inuyasha replied, also finding what he wanted.

"Not every woman comes onto you Inuyasha, some woman do have a brain." Kagome said huffily.

"Like you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, knowing he pushed a button.

"I don't even know why I agreed to come with you if all you were going to do is insult me." Kagome angrily spat while getting up to walk away, however, a hand caught her before she made it passed the table.

"You know I didn't mean it that a ways Kags, now can you please sit down so we can enjoy ourselves without the arguing." Inuyasha reasoned trying to get her to sit back down. He really hadn't meant to start a fight, he was genuinely glad Yumi had not hit on him.

"Fine, I really am hungry, working with you gives me an appetite." Kagome said sitting down, waiting for Yumi to come back.

"Here's your drinks, are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have a bowl of Oden." Kagome said while putting her menu down.

"And I'll have big bowl of Ramen." Inuyasha told her while also setting his menu down.

"Alright I will have that out to you guys shortly." Yumi said picking up the menus and headed toward the back where the kitchen was.

"So Kags, you never told me why you wanted to become a mechanic." Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

Kagome looked at her lap and a few tears appeared.

"I wanted to become a mechanic so I could help people with their broken cars and hopefully stop them from getting hurt from something a mechanic could have fixed to save them." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha just looked at her and didn't know what to say, so he lifted his hand and grabbed hers and squeezed it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, by that time Yumi was back putting their plates in front of them and walking back off without a word, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

Kagome was thankful Yumi had not said anything and just went about her business, all she did was give Kagome a knowing smile and left so they could finish talking. Kagome sighed and changed the subject; she just couldn't talk about it right now.

"So how did you come across Sango?" Kagome asked while poking at her still hot meal.

"She came in one day while me and Miroku were having an argument about something business related and she offered to help us out since she was a business major. In exchange for helping us out, we fixed her car for free. After that I offered her the job and she took it." Inuyasha replied.

"So that's where she met Miroku, she never did tell me how she really met the pervert. Just told me she had a job working for Yash Mechanic's." Kagome squealed a little, almost spilling her tea everywhere.

"Yeah after we had finished her car, Miroku did his usual 'bare my child' act and she proceeded to knock him silly. Told her in exchange for taking this job she could hurt the pervert whenever he did something perverted to her or the customers if they didn't do it." Inuyasha said while starting to scarf down his meal as gentlemanly as possible, but was succeeding horribly at it.

Kagome just laughed and when Inuyasha looked up she took a picture of him and finished eating her meal.

-x-

Angry eyes looked over at the couple, the bitch had humiliated her in front of Inuyasha and now she was out on a date with him! Kikyo could not watch as they laughed at a private joke, she angrily got up and stormed out of the restraint leaving a trail of curious eyes.

-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha head a loud screech of a chair but when they looked up all they saw was the front door shutting behind whoever was in a hurry. Deciding it was nothing they went back to eat, finished up and left behind a generous tip for Yumi.

They left the restaurant and decided to go for a small walk down to the pier behind the restaurant.

Kagome casually leaned in when a group of kids got too close and almost shoved her down with their rough housing; Inuyasha merely put his arm around her and acted as nothing happened. Though if one was at a distance, you could see both the adults blush a very bright red, each in their own thoughts thanking the kids.

Kagome was content with the silence but it was soon shattered when a familiar name called out her name.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing with this mutt-face! You are my woman!" The man yelled roughly yanking Kagome from Inuyasha's side.

"I already told you Koga I am not your woman, you have Ayame, who happens to be a very nice girl!" Kagome roughly said as she tried to get out of Koga's steel grip.

"She is not my woman, merely someone who will bare me pups when the time comes. You are my woman, and you will not be seen around this hanyou ever again." Koga yelled at Kagome while dragging her away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had finally come out of his daze when Koga called Kagome his woman, he grabbed Kagome and yanked her out of the wolf demon's strong grip and held her to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling Kagome she is your woman when you have another woman bearing your pups! She is not your woman; she is just someone you want. Leave her alone you puny wolf!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes started turning red. Koga looked like he was about to fight but then he got knocked in the head with a frying pan from an emerald eyed wolf demon.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. We were out on the town when he smelled your scent; he just had to come bother you. I see you have a new friend, hi I am Ayame." Ayame spoke to the couple and held her hand out for Inuyasha to take.

"Inuyasha, woman, keep your damn flea-bag on a fucking leash and away from Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I try, but that demon is stubborn!" Ayame replied holding up a demon leash.

Kagome just stood there and remembered something her grandmother told her, if she was a priestess she could put beads on a demon to subdue them. Reaching into her bag was a rosary her grandmother had given her when she was younger, she was told to use it anytime a demon would not leave her alone, and here Koga was just lying there sleeping.

"Ayame, I have something that might help you with Koga. My grandmother gave me a rosary that I could use against demons, and if you agree I will put it on Koga. That way anytime he comes near me I could just stop him." Kagome said showing off her rosary.

"Please put it on him!" Ayame gleamed with excitement.

'Now to think of a word, sit, heel, stop, I got it! Freeze!'

She kneeled on the ground near Koga's unconscious body and put the rosary on then slapped him hard to wake him up.

"What the fuck? Who knocked me out?" Koga asked kind of dazed.

"I did you good for nothing cheat." Ayame said while glaring at him.

"Hehe um Ayame I was just talking to Kagome and her new friend." Koga replied wincing from the glare Ayame gave him.

"No you weren't, you were telling me to stay away from Kagome and she was your woman." Inuyasha growled out.

"I heard every word Koga, but Kagome has graciously forgiven you and has given you a present." Ayame smiled and indicated towards the rosary on his neck.

"Yes, let me demonstrate how it works. Freeze!" Kagome said Koga froze exactly how he was, his expression was priceless. Laughing at Koga the pair parted and left Ayame with a frozen Koga, holding her frying pan ready to knock him out if he went after the pair.

-x-

The ride to Kagome's house was filled with a comfortable silence, both thinking about Koga and the rosary.

"Hey Kags, I didn't know you were a priestess." Inuyasha said while breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm just not very good. I can put up barriers and I'm really good at herbs but I don't want to be a priestess." Kagome replied, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha implored, smelling the nervous tension in her body.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome replied tensed, not wanting to go any deeper into the subject.

"Okay." Inuyasha didn't miss how she wanted to shut down about being a priestess.

'That's two things she's hiding from me.' he thought

Inuyasha pulled up in front of Kagome's house and stopped. Kagome moved to get out but a hand held her back, she turned and looked at Inuyasha. His face was soft but serious and then he spoke.

"Kagome, if you need to talk to someone, I am here for you." Inuyasha smiled then withdrew his hand, putting it back on the gear shift waiting on her to shut the door. Kagome shut the door in a gaze, and watched Inuyasha drive off. She stared until she could no longer see his tail lights and smiled.

When she closed her door her cat Buyo waddled over to her meowing. She picked him up and walked into the kitchen to feed him; while he ate she went into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Buyo waddled into her bedroom and somehow jumped onto her bed, Kagome could never figure out how such a fat cat could still jump onto things. Kagome lay down beside Buyo and went to sleep dreaming about frying pans, rosaries and cats.

-x-

Inuyasha stepped into his doorway and was attacked by his German Shepard, Roxie. She was a gentle natured dog and she was always happy to see him. Even though he was a dog hanyou, it didn't bother him to have another dog in his house.

Roxie was the queen of the house, and he treated her as such. She was the only female allowed in his bed, though sometimes he wished he could have another female lying in his bed.

Inuyasha thought about Kagome and how his night went, he couldn't help but smile how the evening went. Though there were a few mishaps and a few bumps in the conversation the night turned out pretty good.

He fell asleep dreaming of the Feudal Era, swords and Koga.

**AN: So what do you think about this chapter revamp?**

**Review please, I will try working on chapter 6 now. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Howdy, yeah some of us California girls say that…all SexyAngel's work here. I have been combining some of the shorter chapters to make longer ones, but the oddness and randomness of this particular chapter HAS to stand on it's own._

**AN: OMG! I have the damn hiccups! Grrr! I got this idea when I read XFullHumanX story Not So Bad After All, and her sequel to that Not So Easy After All. Seriously you will bust a nut laughing so hard! Read and review her stories!**

**Revamped a little, not much, sorry my next chapter will be much better.**

**Disclaimer: You suck attorneys! I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome woke up blissfully unaware at what kind of day she was going to have; maybe if she hadn't been daydreaming she would have seen a few pigs trying to learn how to fly. At a closer range you could see a group of kids pushing the pigs off a shed seeing if they would fly. Poor piggy's, one of the mothers finally saw the kids and punished them.

Kagome slowly got ready for the day and drove to work, all thinking about last night. She pulled into her parking spot to see an expensive red 2011 Convertible parked in her station and a short, beautiful woman close to her age talking to Inuyasha. As she got closer she could hear the ending of their conversation.

"So Inuyasha I'll see you at my house tonight after work right?" The woman asked Inuyasha getting a little close to comfort for Kagome but Inuyasha seemed just fine with it, like he dealt with her every night after work.

"Sure, I can't wait to eat a homemade dinner at your house, just keep the bastard on a leash!" Inuyasha laughed catching a glimpse of Kagome storming into her work station to start work on the car.

"Yash, what is the problem with this car? It looks to be in good shape." Kagome asked while getting under the hood to check it out.

"It just needs fluids checked and inspection done." Inuyasha said while staring at her.

"Why isn't Miroku doing it?" Kagome asked grumbling.

"Because I want to live, that's why." Inuyasha replied noticing her attitude.

"Then why the hell aren't you doing it?" Kagome almost yelled.

"Because I am finalizing my plans with Rin right now, she would kill me if I got any grease on her outfit." Inuyasha huffily replied and apologized to Rin.

He walked Rin into his office and finished his conversation with her while Kagome worked on the car, jealousy spouting its ugly horns.

By the time she finished Rin and Inuyasha were walking out laughing about something, they walked over to Kagome and hugged. Rin got in her vehicle and drove off.

Inuyasha spun around so quickly that Kagome almost lost her balance and fell over her tools still lying on the ground.

"What the hell was that attitude for?" Inuyasha yelled, trying to keep his temper in check.

"What attitude? I was trying to find out why I was doing something that you could've done for free at her house." Kagome spat while grabbing her tools and putting the where they belonged.

"For your information, it's always free for her!" Inuyasha spat back.

"And why is that?" Kagome angrily spat back.

Inuyasha just looked at her with a blank face then laughed, almost falling over a hose.

"She's my sister-in-law!" Inuyasha continued to laugh, while Kagome just stood still, embarrassment showing on her face.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kagome said while scuffing her work shoes on the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her and realized she was jealous.

"Yeah I got a half-brother, and I still don't know what Rin saw in him to marry him. She could do so much better." Inuyasha laughed and walked back into the office to finish some business. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's retreating back, blushing the entire time until the sound of Sango slapping Miroku knocked her out of her daze. She just smiled and went back to working on the next car she needed to work on.

-x-

Ayame sat in front of the computer reading about priestesses and rosary's, until she finally found something she was looking for.

_Once a priestess puts a rosary on the enraged or annoying demon only that priestess and its mate can take off and control the rosary. The set word the priestess uses is the only for the priestesses use, for the mate to control the rosary another word must be chosen._

'Thank you Kagome!'

"Oh Koga, come here a second." Ayame yelled from the office of their apartment.

"What do you what?" Koga asked walking into the room and standing in the doorway massaging his sore nose.

"Sit"

*BAM*

Koga slammed face first on the ground while Ayame smiled with knowledge.

"Damnit woman, you too?" Koga asked his mate while rubbing his nose again when the spell wore off.

"Don't forget I still have my frying pan." Ayame said swinging her frying pan for Koga to view.

"Yes dear." Koga said walking out of the room to lay on the bed to sooth his sore body.

-x-

The work day was over with and every one was leaving, Kagome watched the nightly Miroku ritual but this time they had one car, so Miroku was stuck running for Sango.

Sango was so mad she almost ran him over, before doing a donut and picking him up.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she watched Sango's car disappear, he wanted to spend more time with her but he promised Rin he would be there tonight.

'Rin wouldn't mind another person for dinner.'

Inuyasha came to this conclusion then walked over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, how about you come to my brother's house and have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure Rin would love to be properly introduced to you." Inuyasha asked while grabbing her to hold her close.

"I think I am just going to go home, I embarrassed myself enough earlier." Kagome sighed while replaying the memory over in her mind.

"Please Kag's I want you to meet my family." Inuyasha pleaded, showing the famous puppy pout he was famous for.

"Fine, but if I do anything else more embarrassing please take me home." Kagome caved while getting in her car to get ready.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." Inuyasha said while getting in his vehicle.

"I'll see you in an hour." Kagome mumbled to herself.

-x-

An hour later they were on their way to his brother's house, the scenery enchanted Kagome. It was so beautiful and spacious, she loved the countryside.

A few more miles they came to a lovely, expensive living community.

Punching in his brother's guest code he rode about 10 streets down before he turned down his brother's.

These houses were more expensive than any of the ones she had seen coming in. Looking around she saw kids playing in the yards and parents sitting on the lawns watching them.

Inuyasha pulled up to his brother's house and parked. Kagome looked so nervous but she had nothing to be nervous about, Rin had already approved of her and if she approved then his brother had no choice but to go along.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then got out and opened her door.

Kagome got out and looked around, it seemed that all the parents and kids had stopped what they were doing and were watching the house next door.

Inuyasha ignored this and steered them to the door and rang the bell.

Just as Rin opened the door the door next door crashed open and a man wearing a gaudy wedding dress ran out the door, seconds later you could see another man running behind him trying to hit him with a frying pan. Behind these 2 men, it seemed the butler joined in and was chasing them with a chainsaw.

Everyone sat on their lawn watching and laughing, some parents were recording it.

Rin looked ashamed and let them in, the couple was about to fall over laughing so hard.

Inuyasha had taken a small video of what had happened this was something that had to be shown on movie night with the gang.

Kagome stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath and ask Rin a question.

"Who the hell was that and why were they chasing each other?"

**AN: The chainsaw was like I said an inspiration from XFullHumanX. But I added the frying pan and wedding dress scene. **

**Hope you like the chapter, again asking for 5 reviews before I update the next chapter.**

**ALSO! Thank you Sailor Peach for your constructive reviews, since I have already written this chapter I will start tomorrow on revamping my previous chapter to address the concerns you expressed. Feel free to give more constructive reviews on my chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

_How Epic am I? I got the story condensed in to 4 long chapters. Next time you see an update it'll be my word (with some info and ideas from the amazing SexyAngel) but this time all the glory goes to the original author: SexyAngel. Oh yeah Buy the way…_

_Disclaimer: Neither I (ChaCha) or SexyAngel own Inuyasha. If we did it would be epic! And more than likely a lot more twisted and crazy than the actual show/manga is. _

"That was our neighbors Paul and Saul, they are American. Paul was in the wedding dress and Saul was the one with the frying pan. They are fighting over who is going to wear the wedding dress when they get married." Rin said while taking them into the living room.

"Why don't they just both wear a dress?" Inuyasha asked, stunned they were fighting over a dress.

"They believe only one of them should wear the dress." Rin replied tiredly.

"Drama queens." Inuyasha muttered.

"So who was that with the chainsaw?" Kagome asked.

"That was there butler, he, like everyone else is tired of hearing them fight about the dress." A man who looked similar to Inuyasha walked in said.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could say when the man walked into the door.

'He is very handsome, almost as hot as Inuyasha.'

"Inuyasha, who is this lovely woman you have brought into my home?" The man asked, eyes skeptically going over Kagome.

"This is Kagome, she is my new mechanic. Kagome this is my older half-brother Shesshomaru and his wife Rin, who you met earlier." Inuyasha made the introductions.

"Hello Kagome, welcome to our house." Shesshomaru replied while standing behind his wife.

"Hello and I am so sorry about my attitude earlier Rin, I was just in a bad mood." Kagome pleaded, hoping she bought that.

"It's ok, when you work for Inuyasha; he always puts you in a bad mood." Rin joked while leaning into her husband.

"I am not that bad!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah ok, we believe you." Kagome sarcastically replied.

"How about we take our conversation into the dining room, Rin has made dinner and I am very hungry to eat it." Shesshomaru said while guiding Rin toward the kitchen.

"Let me help you Rin." Kagome asked while following Rin into the kitchen.

-x-

"So Kagome how did you end up working for Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Sango is my best friend and she told me they were looking for a new mechanic when I called to tell her I just got fired." Kagome said.

"Why did you get fired from your last job?" Rin asked while grabbing some dishes filled with food.

"Too many lawsuits, the owner didn't like that when someone would not stop hitting on me I got violent." Kagome replied while opening the door for Rin.

"Well you won't get any lawsuits working for Yash that's for sure." Rin laughed as she put the dishes down on the table, Kagome doing the same with the dishes she had.

"Nope, no lawsuits here, whoever gives you problems I can handle it." Inuyasha said while pulling out Kagome's chair, Sesshomaru doing the same to Rin's chair before sitting in his own.

"Finally someone who can handle you Inuyasha, temper and all." Sesshomaru laughed as he started piling food onto his plate.

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha balked.

"She will make a good mate for you, way better than Kikyo." Sesshomaru replied, silently laughing at the blush on the said pairs face.

"Uh, I only came because I wanted to apologize to Rin about my previous behavior and of course meet you properly." Kagome said, blushing even more.

"Okay, we'll take that as your real reason, for now." Sesshomaru replied, looking towards Rin for confirmation.

The pair was relieved, though they knew they were not out of the zone fully. Dinner went on without a hitch after that. Rin and Kagome got to know each other more and became fast friends, right before the two decided to leave the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it honey." Sesshomaru said while opening the door to the butler next door.

"Hey Sesshomaru do you mind helping me with these two idiots?" The butler asked while pointing toward the area Paul and Saul were knocked unconscious lying in the road.

"Yeah Sam, just let me get my brother to help out." Sesshomaru replied while motioning for Inuyasha to follow him outside.

"How did you finally get them knocked out?" Inuyasha asked Sam as he hefted Saul on his shoulder while Sesshomaru got Paul.

"The kids over in that yard were nice enough to help me by throwing rocks at them with their new slingshots. I paid them $20 each for whoever knocked the two idiots out." Sam replied while opening the door for the guys.

"Where do you want us to put them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"On the couch is fine, thank you guys for helping me." Sam replied shaking each of the brother's hand before they left.

"You're welcome, if this happens again I will just send Rin over, she will handle them." Sesshomaru said.

"I am curious, how will she handle those two drama queens?" Sam asked.

"That woman can do a lot; she even still surprises me sometimes." Sesshomaru chuckled as the butler shut the door and the brothers returned to the house where the woman awaited them.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but I need to start to head home, my cat Buyo will tear up the house if I stay out too late." Kagome said while hugging Rin bye.

"Come back anytime Kagome, with or without Inuyasha, preferably without we could use the girl time." Rin laughed as she hugged Kagome back.

The men just shook hands and gave hugs to the woman.

-x-

"Sango that was a good meal, thank you for having me over." Miroku complimented while rubbing his belly.

"Might as well, you can't cook to save your life." Sango replied while finishing up her dinner and picking up her dishes to take to the sink.

"I will do the dishes since you cooked." Miroku said while picking up his plates and taking them to the sink also.

"Thank you, I will be in the living room." Sango replied while getting comfy on the couch while waiting on Miroku to finish the dishes.

This was a nightly routine, Miroku would come over for dinner since he was their neighbor and couldn't cook, then he would do the dishes and they would sit on the couch to watch a movie before he left.

"You know Sango; I don't know why you won't agree to let me move in, I practically live here anyways." Miroku said, striking up conversation while he was doing the dishes.

"Because you can't keep your damn hands to yourself, you pervert." Sango yelled back from her seat on the couch.

"But Kohaku needs a man in his life, and he already likes me." Miroku tried to reason.

"The only reason he likes you is because you give him the video games he likes so much after I refuse to give in." Sango replied getting up from the couch to go into the kitchen, not wanting to make too much ruckus.

"That's not true, I at least make him work for the video games like you suggested. The last game he got was because he brought up his Math grade a whole grade letter." Miroku reasoned while drying the last of the dishes.

"You still a pervert who can't stop flirting with other woman and groping their asses." Sango retaliated.

"You can't expect me to change overnight Sango, I have at least cut the flirting down to a minimum and I only grope you." Miroku aspiratedly replied.

"And I have told you to not touch me!" Sango yelled.

"Fine, I won't touch you, I'll find someone else." Miroku finally yelled throwing the towel onto the counter and walked out the door to his apartment and slammed it.

"Sango, what did you just do?" She asked herself.

A week went by, every night Miroku was home with a different woman clinging to him when he went up the stairs to his apartment. Sometimes Sango would see them and sometimes she wouldn't.

At work he didn't even talk to her unless he had to, it was like all the love and affection he showed her was gone. She was like another woman in his bed post notched.

Kohaku continued to talk to him though because he was the predominate male figure in his life. His grades continued to stay good and each 6 weeks he would get a new game, unless he aced a major test then he got an extra treat.

Despite the cold shoulder he gave to Sango he still loved her, all the woman that came to his apartment they were nothing to him. In fact, he didn't even sleep with them; he just paid them to sleep at his apartment so he wouldn't be alone.

When he went into work every morning he saw the hurt and longing in Sango's eyes then it would be covered before she thought he saw.

He hated doing this to his dear Sango but she was so hard headed, he was just going to give her a break and leave her alone.

Well he was, until HE showed up.

HE claimed he came in for a tune up job, but he was flirting with HIS Sango.

When the guy pulled up Miroku heard the car and it sounded fine, like it was brand new.

Miroku tried to control his anger but the guy was starting to touch her more intimately than a stranger and it was pissing him off.

He looked over at Yash to see he was busy under a 2009 Mazda doing an oil change. He needed to get closer so he could stake his property.

"Hey Yash, new costumer came in, he's with Sango now. I am just going to go over and introduce myself."

"Dude, just get your head out of your ass and talk to her, without making a scene in front of the costumers." Yash grunted from under the car, he could hear and feel what was going on. They were getting on his last nerve.

Miroku walked up to the pair and made sure to get in his way of the other man.

"Welcome to Yash Mechanic's, I am Miroku one of the mechanics, what seems to be the problem?" Miroku asked while standing in front of the man, making the guy face him instead of Sango.

"My name is Chase; like I told your charming receptionist I came in for a tune up job then got distracted by her beauty." Chase replied while Sango blushed at the compliment.

"Well let's go take a look, hey Sango go ahead and go back to the office I got it from here." Miroku said while steering the man outside, then he looked back to say something else. "Hey Sango I am coming over tonight to help Kohaku with his homework."

Sango looked back at Miroku and was fuming. He just smiled and went on with the costumer.

He knew Sango was going to let him have it tonight, and not the way he wanted it.

-x-

Kagome walked out of the washroom and went up to Inuyasha who was still under the Mazda.

"Where is Miroku?"

"Got jealous of a new costumer who was flirting with Sango and went over there to introduce himself and get him away from Sango. Can you please finish his job, because he will most likely stay with that costumer until he leaves?"

"Yeah sure, but Miroku owes me!"

"I'll make sure he gets the memo." Yash chuckled while finishing up with the oil change. While Sango and Miroku have gotten further away, he and Kagome had gotten closer.

Rin and she became fast friends, so when they wanted to shop the boys had to go with them. They hung out almost every night so Inuyasha was spending so much time with her there was no way he couldn't like spending time away from her.

They had plans tonight to go watch Real Steel just by themselves, it wasn't a date per se but neither one was going to deny it either.

It happened last night while they were having another dinner with Rin and Sesshomaru, they were all relaxing in the living room watching a TV show when the commercial for it came on.

Rin and Sesshomaru didn't want to see it so they made plans to watch it together so they would have some company.

It was going to be awesome!

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled, he started to like her even more and he had a feeling she liked him a lot more too.

Maybe he would test the theory out tonight after the movie.

-x-

"Urgh that man pisses me off to no end! First he is interested in me, and then he leaves me and makes me believe he has moved on and now he's acting like a jealous boyfriend." Sango ranted as she made way back to her desk.

It was true, she was hurt by Miroku's actions but she was still so insecure. This entire week he hasn't even touched her or another female costumer, but at night when he comes home there is always a female hanging off his arm.

Even though woman would spend the night, she never heard them having sex. Yeah the walls were that paper thin, her other neighbors however she could not get to shut up.

She looked out in the garage and saw him talking to the man while he was working, showing him that he did not need a tune up just yet.

Her eyes focused on Chase for a minute, he was an American. He has baby blue eyes, short blonde hair, a body of a body builder and a deep velvet voice. As much as she wanted to be turned on by him, her heart still melted at Miroku's voice and smile.

Her eyes shifted over to Miroku and she noticed his back was facing her way; he was bended over under the hood still talking to Chase. Times like these, she took the time to stare at his ass for a change. No matter how cute Chase was, Miroku still had the hottest ass she has ever seen.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation and she realized what Miroku said, he was coming over to her apartment tonight and it wasn't for Kohaku. Kohaku didn't need help with his homework tonight because he was going over to Kagome's mom's house to hang with Souta.

She looked back over at the men and smiled evilly, boy Miroku was in for it tonight.

**-x-**

Kikyo walked down the street to go into an unmarked apartment when she saw a man lying in the middle of the sidewalk begging for money.

She looked at him with disdain and kept walking on, when the man saw her, his begging increased but she drowned him out.

He went to grab onto her expensive coat when she turned around and clawed him with her perfectly manicured nails, he wretched back in pain and cowered away.

She continued to walk into the unmarked apartment to deal with her business, unknowing to her, she should've looked back and acted kinder. She was now in deeper shit.

-x-

"That bitch just clawed me!" The unknown beggar whispered into his mike, trying to hold his anger back long enough to get his job done.

"She is always a bitch, Ichigo; did you plant the listening device?" The caller asked.

"Yeah I planted the damn thing; she'll get her dues after we finish with all this. I will make sure that bitch pays for clawing my face." Ichigo whispered back with anger.

"Hopefully we don't have much longer for this job, and then you can go home and take a damn bath! I know you stink man; glad I'm not there with you."

"I'll be glad to take a bath again, and put this bastard behind bars for good this time." Ichigo replied.

"Get back to your work and touch base as soon as she leaves partner, we need as much info as we can get. All you got to do is get that mike before she leaves tonight, if she leaves tonight."

"Got it, 10-4." Ichigo replied as his mike went silent, however, it was still on. That way he always had a connection back to his partner for instant back-up.

-x-

She told Inuyasha to pick her up at her apartment after they left for work, even though they hadn't officially named it a date, she wanted to look good.

She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went to take a quick shower to get all the greasy and mechanic crap off her.

A 20 minute shower felt like heaven to her, if she wasn't in such a hurry she would've taken longer and actually taken a relaxing bath.

After the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into her bedroom to get dressed.

She put on a red off-the-shoulder top, black capris and a pair of red flip-flops.

Her makeup consisted of black liner, a bit of mascara and ruby red lip gloss.

Just as she started grabbing her black shawl the doorbell rang, indicating that Inuyasha was early.

She opened the door to Inuyasha in a red tank top, black opened button up shirt and a pair of black dickies. Both were left stunned at how the other looked, there was no words as they reached the car.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and decided to try breaking the ice.

"You look nice Kags."

"Thanks Yash, you do too."

"You ready for this movie?" Inuyasha asked while opening her door to let her in.

"Hell yeah! Hugh Jackman is awesome!"

They continued to talk about Hugh Jackman and all the movies they liked with him in it. By the time they got to the theatre they were major pumped for the movie.

They got to the lines and noticed they were medium long, they didn't mind though. The more the merrier to this kick ass movie!

Just as the line was getting longer, Kagome heard someone call her name. She turned around and her face took on a pale guilty expression.

"Um, hey Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch Real Steel. How are you doing Higurashi-san?" Hojo asked while shuffling his feet, focused solely on her.

"I am doing fine Hojo, and you?" She nervously answered while backing up slowly into Inuyasha, who was getting angrier by the second.

"I am doing better now that I have seen you. What brings you out here this fine night?" Hojo asked, oblivious to the hanyou glaring holes in his body.

"She's here with me Hobo so back off." Inuyasha finally stepped in; Kagome's nervousness was getting on his nerves.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Aoki Hojo, and you are?"

"Tashio Inuyasha, Kagome's date." Inuyasha held his protective stance beside Kagome, draping an arm around her.

"You're the guy who owns Yash Mechanic's right?" Hojo asked while the line was moving forward.

"Yeah, best shop in town." Inuyasha proudly replied.

"Kagome, how did you meet Inuyasha?" Hojo asked, Kagome immediately seeing where this was going but didn't have time to say anything before Inuyasha replied for her.

"She's one of my mechanics." Inuyasha stated while looking at Hojo.

"Dating the boss, I see how you are now Kagome. Not dating anyone who is actually interested in you just interested on sleeping with the boss to move up in your career." Hojo said blandly.

"Now wait just a minute Hobo! Kagome isn't like that." Inuyasha yelled, Kagome holding him back while she was also glaring at Hojo.

"I wouldn't know, she never gave me the chance to get to know her more."

"That's because I really don't like you! You are not my type; you bore me with all your talks about health and whatever non-sense you are interested in." Kagome spouted angrily.

By now a crowd was forming around the trio, everyone was interested in the conversation.

A couple was walking down the street headed towards a Chinese restaurant when they heard a familiar woman's voice yelling at someone.

They abandoned their original thoughts and headed towards the crowd, bumping their way to the middle of the scene where they saw Kagome and Inuyasha with a man they recognized but couldn't remember who it was.

"How dare you insult Kagome like that!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking Kagome's hold and started towards Hojo.

The couple rushed up to Inuyasha to hold him back, barely able to contain him.

"Ayame, Koga thank Kami you guys are here." Kagome said in relief.

"Hey dog-turd, back down, he's not worth you going to Demon Jail is he?" Koga said, trying to talk some sense into Inuyasha.

"Yeah he is, this ass-hole basically said she's a whore trying to further her career by dating me." Inuyasha growled trying to break Koga and Ayame's hold.

"He said WHAT!" Koga and Ayame yelled at the same time, releasing Inuyasha in the process.

Koga, Ayame and Inuyasha all advanced on Hojo, the crowd slowly getting out of their way. No one wanted to get in the way of 3 pissed off demons.

Kagome looked at them slowly advancing and didn't want any of them to be sent to Demon Jail so she started chanting to get all 3 of them to freeze in their spots.

"Kagome, what the hell? Unfreeze us so we can punish Hobo!" Ayame yelled, frustrated because they almost had him, Hojo had ran off when they were frozen.

"No, I don't want you guys to go to Demon Jail over him. However, Koga I will unfreeze you so you can bring Hojo back please." Kagome concentrated and let him go after Hojo.

"No fair Kags, he will get all the joy!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to break out of the spell.

"No he won't, he will bring him back here unharmed." Kagome replied while waiting on Koga to come back. What seemed like a few seconds Koga was back with Hojo, unharmed.

"Thank you Koga." Kagome said as she unfroze the other two demons.

"Thanks Kags." Ayame said while cracking her knuckles.

"I didn't unfreeze you so you could harm him. I unfroze you so I could concentrate all my powers on beating the shit out of him for insulting me and ruining my date!" Kagome yelled, while her miko powers flared dangerously.

"Now Kags, you don't need to end up going to jail either." Inuyasha said while trying to calm her down, her miko powers affecting all the demons present.

"I won't, I just want one good punch." Kagome said while emphasizing what she said by hitting Hojo as hard as she could in the gut, sending him flying into the alley and slamming into the wall above the dumpsters. His body slide down the wall falling into one of the full dumpsters, the lid falling into place afterwards.

"Now that he has been dealt with I would like to get back to my date and watch Real Steel, thanks for your help guys." Kagome said while grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him to the front of the line to get their tickets. Everyone gave them a wide berth, none wanting to piss either of them off.

"So how about we go back to our original plans and get Chinese." Ayame said looking at Koga.

"That's fine with me, just let me get a picture of Hojo in the dumpster. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He's the one that kept trying to ask out my woman." Koga said taking pictures of Hojo's unconscious form.

"Sit." Ayame said after he put his cell up and walked off.

"I meant Kagome, please Ayame take this damn thing off of me!" Koga yelled while he was stuck watching Ayame walk back into the direction of their apartment.

'Me and my big mouth.' Koga thought as he raced off to find his mate and apologize profoundly so he would not have to sleep on their lumpy couch.

~x~

Sango paced back and forth in her room, Miroku was due any minute and she was getting nervous about her plan. She sat on the couch and waited for the sound of a knock on the door. She sat there internalizing what she was going to do when her door opened and Miroku walked in.

"Sango, I'm here." Miroku said while shutting the door back. When he walked in the living room he couldn't believe his eyes. Sango was sitting on the couch wearing a purple color dancing dress, her makeup was fashionably done and she wore purple pumps. Miroku's jaw dropped, he stood there staring until Kirara moved past him.

Before he could get a word out, there was a knock at the door. That jarred them both out of their thoughts. Since Miroku was closest to the door he went to open it, Chase stood in the doorway wearing a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, barely containing his anger.

"I am taking Sango out dancing, is she ready yet?" Chase asked, not missing the anger in Miroku's eyes.

"Yeah I am ready Chase, just let me get my keys. Thank you so much Miroku for volunteering to watch Kirara for me tonight." Sango said airily while walking toward the door and before Miroku could say anything else she had shut the door on her way out. Effectively leaving Miroku extremely pissed and wanting to kill Chase.

-x-

Sango looked at Chase and sighed, he was good looking and everything, but she didn't feel any chemistry. While Chase was driving he kept trying to put his hands all over her shapely legs, she kept brushing them off or repositioning herself away from him.

'Damn he's grabbier than Miroku; if that were possible.'

Sango's patience was starting to wear extremely thin but she kept her mouth shut. Even though she was using him, she did want to have a semi-good time.

He stopped the car at a popular dance club and got out, walking to the other side of the car and opening her door. She was relieved they were out of the confined space but her victory was short lived, he put an arm protectively over her while they were walking to the line.

Her eye started twitching and she twirled out of his hold expertly and stood next to him. He looked down at her surprised, she just glared at him.

"You are not my boyfriend so do not act like it." She seethed while batting his hands away.

"You are the one who asked me out; I thought this is what you wanted." Chase said while his body tensed in anger, yanking Sango flush against his body.

"Let go of me!" Sango yelled trying to break out of his grasp, but it only tightened.

"No I want you, so I will have you." Chased whispered angrily while dragging Sango back to the car, his hand effectively cutting off any screams she might try. Sango lost her balance and fell, promptly releasing herself a little. She used that to her advantage and jerked him unto the ground while rolling away from him.

She quickly got up and started beating him for trying to rape her. When she felt a little better she ran away from the scene leaving Chase severely beaten by his car.

She walked down the street and after a few blocks she couldn't walk anymore, her feet hurt too badly to go any further. She looked down at her phone and knew she couldn't call Kagome or Inuyasha because they were on a date.

Sango sighed, she was out of options, and she pushed 3 on her speed dial and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey I need you to come get me; I am in front of Ruski Bakery."

~x~

Miroku laid on the couch with Kirara laying on his stomach, since he was going to be there awhile he figured he might as well get comfortable for bed so he stripped down to his boxers and was almost asleep when his cell went off.

He grabbed his cell looking at the Caller ID, Bankotsu was calling.

"Hey man, what's up? Normally you are here around this time picking up one of the girls." Bankotsu asked, his words slurring.

"I'm busy man, not tonight." Miroku replied, disappointed it wasn't Sango calling him.

"C'mon man! Get your lecherous ass up and join the party." Bankotsu said, trying to persuade Miroku into going.

"Look Bank, I am busy, I will talk to you later." Before Bankotsu could get out another word, Miroku hung up on him.

Miroku laid his cell down on his stomach by Kirara and started dosing off to sleep when his cell went off again, without checking it he answered.

"Leave me the hell alone Bank! I am not going out and that is final!" Miroku yelled into the phone, he was about to hang up when a different voice spoke.

"Hey I need you to come get me; I am in front of Ruski Bakery."

-x-

"Damn that Kagome." Hojo muttered darkly as he unhurriedly walked away from the dumpster he just climbed out of. He was severely hurting from the miko punch she gave him.

He continued to walk until he got into the dangerous part of town; he kept walking and passed up a beggar. When the beggar noticed him he sprang to life, Hojo being in a bad mood, just kicked the man away from him and kept on until he went into the unmarked building.

He stomped up the stairs to the top floor and walked straight into the room like he owned it. He heard noise coming from the bedroom and didn't even bother to think about what it was, he just barged in.

Naraku and Kikyo were going at it, Kikyo screamed when Hojo walked in, Naraku merely through the ashtray that was on the night stand. Hojo dodged the ashtray and walked out of the room, waiting for them to get dressed.

Naraku opened the door and walked into the living room where Hojo was sitting and glared darkly at him.

"What brings you here this late at night, interrupting my sex time with Kikyo?" Naraku asked, steam almost rising out of his ears.

"Can you not see that I am beat up?" Hojo countered.

"Kikyo, please bring the 1st aid supplies when you come in here." Naraku asked while sitting near Hojo, his anger slightly leaving.

"Who the hell jumped you? Everyone knows not to touch you." Naraku asked while looking at Hojo's wounds.

"That Kagome bitch I am in love with." Hojo replied darkly.

"Did you say Kagome? Is she a mechanic?" Kikyo asked when she walked into the living room with the supplies.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hojo asked puzzled, Kikyo never listened before when he talked about her.

"She works for my ex-boyfriend." Kikyo replied with a huff.

"You dated Inuyasha? Why, there is nobody better than my brother." Hojo asked astonished.

"I was stupid, but after I got with your brother I tried to ruin his shop. I plan on succeeding this time." Kikyo said while putting some anti-septic on Hojo's stomach.

"I see she is also a miko." Naraku observed when he noticed the miko burn on his little brother's stomach. The gears inside his head started to going, nobody messed with his family.

"Yeah, tonight she was on a date with Inuyasha." Hojo pouted, Kikyo looked at him stunned.

"This is good." Naraku smiled as his thoughts finalized.

-x-

Sango waited until she saw Miroku's car pull up before coming out of hiding. Chase had done a drive by several times already and she was tired of waiting.

As soon as Miroku stopped she jumped in the passenger seat and hugged Miroku.

"Thank you so much for picking me up Miro." Sango said while holding back tears, she failed to notice his attire.

"You're welcome Sango; you know I will rescue you anytime you ask." Miroku said in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Sango. Sango slightly stiffened when she felt Miroku's bare chest but relaxed soon after.

Sango slightly lifted her head up and looked into Miroku's eyes, desire burned like pools of hot violet lava. Taking a chance she lifted her mouth, Miroku got the hint and drifted down until they were in a hot kiss.

They would have gone all night, if it wasn't for the tell-tale motor of a familiar car coming up and parking behind them. On hearing a knock on the driver's window, they broke apart, heaving for air. Miroku looked at Sango before he rolled down the window to an unpleasant visitor.

"There you are Sango, I have been looking everywhere for you." Chase said while looking at Sango, anger barely contained.

"Were you looking for her Chase?" Miroku asked snidely while wrapping an arm around Sango and daring him to say something.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. Don't know what is out there. Miroku, why are you dressed in just your boxers? Hoping to get lucky with her?" Chase said off-handedly while putting his hands up in the defense mode.

"She is always ok with me. Does it matter that I am in my boxers sitting with a beautiful woman next to me? Now if you will excuse us I have to take her home. Don't you ever talk to Sango like that again." Miroku said while rolling up the window, rudely telling Chase the conversation was over.

He looked over at Sango, she was blushing but fighting off the tears, the tears finally won. He gave her a small hug before he pulled away from the curb and drove home.

He parked in his spot and he failed to notice that he was followed all the way back home. He carried an exhausted Sango and waited for the elevator. He walked in and waited until it reached their floor. For some unknown reason he felt the need to take her to his apartment instead of her own.

He walked into his apartment and headed straight for the bedroom, Sango was sound asleep and it seemed she would not be waking up anytime soon. Despite being a lecher, he quickly disposed of her clothes and put some of his sweats on her and laid her in bed to sleep.

He walked over to her apartment, got some of her clothes and grabbed Kirara and headed back over to his place, locking her door on the way out.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**AN: So what do you guys think now? Some more information has been added to the mix! 5 reviews and I update.**

_****ChaCha's Note:__Just so that you are all aware, my writing voice is a lot different than SexyAngels. I'm going to try to mimic her voice as best as I can, but realize that when there is a sudden shift in the way this story sounds, that's why. Lots of Love to you all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

The next morning Sango awoke to a rough tongue on her chin. She reached up and pulled Kirara under the covers with her snuggling down deeper. She took a deep breath through her nose, and she shot awake at the strange scent. She looked around the room and it was unfamiliar to her. She stared at the plush purple bedding and the scant artwork on the walls. She glanced at the dark wood dresser, and breathed a sigh of relief. On the top of the dresser she saw a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku on the day they opened the shop. She knew this picture, there was a copy of it in her office at the shop.

She looked around the room again, and instinctively knew that she was in Miroku's room. She remembered last night with horrific detail. Chase's assault, Miroku's rescue, their kiss. She blushed remembering the intensity of the kiss that she had shared with Miroku. She remembered that Kohaku had stayed the night at a friends house, so she wasn't worried about him. But she was embarrassed about her brazen attitude last night. She had kissed Miroku and had really liked it.

If she was being honest, she had always had a crush on the letch, but he was way to much of a womanizer for her, she wanted someone steady, someone who wouldn't cheat on her, unlike…Sango chastised herself, she refused to give him a thought not after what he had done to her. She took a deep breath, glad that it was the weekend, and went out to face Miroku.

She walked out of the bedroom, into a surprisingly neat living room. She glanced around for any sign of Miroku. She saw pillows and blankets in a neat pile on the couch and knew that Miroku had slept out there last night. She walked to the kitchen, and looked around, again surprised at how tidy everything was, but still no sign of Miroku. Just then she heard the sound of keys in the door, and spun around just in time to see, Miroku walk in, his arms laden with coffee and doughnuts.

"Oh hey," Miroku said once he saw her standing in the kitchen. "Sorry, I went out to get us something to eat." Sango walked over and took the two coffee cups from him, blushing under his intense stare. "I had nothing in the house."

"Yeah," Sango said turning her back on him. "Well it's not like you can cook with out starting fires."

"Come on," Miroku laughed "It was one time. When are you going to let me live that down?" Instead of responding Sango gave him a disapproving stare, and he just laughed some more. She set the coffee cups down on the coffee table in the living room, and was surprised when a pair of strong arms circled around her. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his embrace, but she couldn't let herself. She pulled herself out of Miroku's arms and fixed him with a very stern stare.

"Last night," she said trying to sound firm, "Was a mistake." Miroku stared at her disbelieving. "You're not the kind of guy I should be in a relationship with." Miroku stared at the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, but Sango had nothing else to say.

"You said should." Miroku said finally breaking the silence. Sango stared at him inquisitively. He cleared his throat before beginning again. "You said I'm not the kind of guy you should be with, not that I'm not who you want to be with. They are completely different things."

"It doesn't matter if they are two different things," Sango glared at him. "It doesn't change the fact that we can't be together."

Sango noticed that his face was fixed with an expression that was a combination of pain and anger, but she wouldn't relent. "Why not?" Miroku asked in a gruff tone. Sango just stared at him, she couldn't believe that one stupid kiss had put her into this situation. "Why the hell not?" Miroku asked again clearly getting angry.

"Ok," she said harshly. "You want reasons, I'll give you reasons." She fought back the tears. "Let's start with you not being a good role model for my brother."

"Don't go there," Miroku bit back. "I love that kid like he was my own brother."

"Maybe that's true," Sango said with venom. "But that doesn't stop you from bringing home trashy bitches every goddamned night. I mean come one, what are you going to teach him, how to be a man whore?"

"Sango," Miroku quietly. "That's not what's going on."

"It doesn't matter what you say," Sango said, completely loosing control of her temper and her tears. "You bring home all these women and you really expect me to think that you're not fucking them? How could any woman truest you to be faithful when you grope anything that walks? I could never trust you." She grabbed Kirara, who had come out of the bedroom at some point during the fight, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her for good measure. She walked to her apartment, found her hide-a-key and walked in. She plopped her cat down on the couch, before curling into a ball and finally letting herself cry.

~x~

Kikyo awoke early, much early than she wanted to by rough hands grabbing her and dragging her fully clothed into the shower. Even in her sleepy haze she knew that it was Naraku. The water was cold but she looked up at him a flashed him a seductive smile and said "So you want a quickie in the shower." She was surprised when Naraku slammed her against the shower wall and threatened her.

"Goddamned bitch," he growled. "You thought you could spy on me?" Kikyo was shocked, she had no idea what her was talking about. But instead of talking, she just remained silent, you didn't speak without permission when he was this mad. She knew that you didn't get to where Naraku was in the organized crime rings without a lot of paranoia. She could feel his hands bruising her as he squeezed her arms. "Answer me Bitch," he said spitting in anger.

"I would never betray you," she responded. It was true. He was a kingpin. She knew if she stayed with him long enough she would get everything she wanted. Revenge on Inuyasha, but also the great things that came with being Naraku's girl-furs, jewelry, cars, houses. Naraku just stared at her, his anger dissipating as he sensed the truth in her words.

"Then where did the bug come from?" he asked. Kikyo kept staring at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "The one on your coat?"

"I'm not sure," Kikyo said honestly. She replayed the days events in her mind. Nails and hair done, nothing odd there. Went to Versace, bought some shoes and a few dresses, nothing strange there either. She went back to the unmarked building where she lived with Naraku and the…that's it. "The homeless guy outside," She growled in a very unladylike fashion. "That prick outside he grabbed at me when I came home, I didn't think anything of it at the time but," before she could finish her sentence Naraku was gone.

Kikyo had the sense to stay in the shower. She knew that if there was a bug on her clothes, that the feds were on to Naraku. The bathroom was likely the only safe place, since she was pretty sure they couldn't bug that. After a few mintues, and after she adjusted the water so that it would at least be warm, Naraku returned with a bloody lump that she barley recognized as a human form.

"I found a wire on him," Naraku said. She knew that he had confirmed her story and was no longer mad at her. She spared a disdainful glance at the unconscious man on the floor of the bathroom.

"That's the one alright." Kikyo said. "You going to get rid of him?" Naraku shook his head. "Why the fuck not?"

"He didn't see my face and he was unconscious before I brought him up here." Naraku had a wicked smile on his face. "After our discussion with my brother last night I've been working on a few plans to get your revenge and now I think I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Get the feds off you, and take down Inuyasha." Kikyo said with an evil smirk. Naraku simply nodded. "I'm intrigued. Go on." And with a smile that would have made the devil worry, he explained his plan.

_Authors note: So this is the first chapter written by me! Yay! I'm really excited to work on this story. SexyAngel gave me some fun stuff in her original story to play with. I know it's a little short but I really wanted to get something out. _

_~ChaCha_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own squat…

For the next couple of weeks, Kagome was on an emotional high. She had had a couple very successful dates with Inuyasha, and had even gotten in good with his family. They continued flirting, and went out every chance they got, which wasn't nearly often enough in Kagome's opinion. The shop had gone from busy to insane. More people were coming in than ever before. Often times she would drag herself home at three or four in the morning only to be back at work by seven and they still were behind on work.

Inuyasha was happy though. His shop was flourishing, enough to give everyone a pay raise and even after that was thinking about expanding the shop into the empty lot next door. The only people who didn't seem to be on a high, were Miroku and Sango. They had obviously had a fight of some sort, but Sango wouldn't tell Kagome about it. That night after closing, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting having a beer, discussing the odd behavior of their friends.

"Maybe he asked her to join him in a threesome." Inuyasha said taking a sip off his beer. Kagome laughed and threw a greasy rag at him.

"Come on," she said her voice still twinkling with laughter. "That's not it. She would have just beat the crap out of him and moved on."

"True," Inuyasha said smiley his oh so seductive smile at her. Kagome blushed. They were sitting very close to each other on the couch in the employee area. Inuyasha had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close. He heart leapt in her chest, but she played it cool.

"Maybe he slept with her best friend," Kagome said. Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, spraying beer all over the place. "What?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"Aren't you her best friend?" Inuyasha choked out through his laughter. Kagome blushed at the insinuation before saying,

"Eww, gross. I'd never sleep with Miroku." She felt strong arms encircle her waist, and lift her from her place on the couch. Inuyasha lifted her as if she weighed nothing and set her down in his lap, pulling her close and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't Kags," Inuyasha said, his chest still rumbling with laughter. "but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Kagome asked pulling away from her spot on his shoulder.

"Is there someone you'd sleep with?" Inuyasha asked staring into her eyes as if he'd bee able to see the answer there. Kagome was shocked into silence. Of course she'd thought about sleeping with Inuyasha, about a thousand times, but she'd never say it out loud. But that's exactly what he was asking her to do, confess that she had a thing for her boss.

After what felt like an eternity, Kagome finally regained her mental facilities enough to pout, "Nope, you first." Inuyasha stared at her again. He didn't answer, he simply slid his hand behind her neck and began to draw her towards him in a kiss. Her heart started beating rapidly her skin started to tingle starting from where is warm hand touched her. She was a breath away from meeting those warm lips that she had fantasized about, when she heard the click clack of heals in the garage.

"Inuyasha?" a women's voice called out, something about this voice seemed familiar to Kagome. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome placing her back on her spot on the couch. It took all of Kagome's will power to stifle the whimper that rose in her throat from being interrupted. She heard Inuyasha swear, and Kagome realized it was Kikyo.

As a united pair they walked from the back of the garage to meet Kikyo, Kagome rolling up her sleeves to prepare for another fight. The likely hood of anything good coming out of this woman's mouth were slim. As they rounded the corner, they saw Kikyo standing there, her designer clothes and shoes looking ridiculous and out of place in the garage.

"Oh there you are Inu," Kikyo purred in such a way that made Kagome was to vomit all over her Jimmy Choos. "And Kagome," Kikyo turned her eyes to Kagome. "Still playing the part of dirty little grease monkey?" Kagome stepped forward intending to beat the snot out of her, but Inuyasha's arm shot out in front of her blocking her path.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha in a cold voice.

"I'm here to invest in your company," Kikyo said with what Kagome thought was supposed to be a warm smile.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Kagome asked snidely, "The last time you were here I suddenly remember hearing you say something about ruining his shop."

"That's true," Kikyo said rummaging around in her purse pulling out a check and handing it to Inuyasha. "But you have to understand, I was speaking out of hurt. I was sad that you had moved on when I was clearly still in love with you." Kagome burst out laughing, until Inuyasha showed her the check. Damn that was a lot of zeros. Inuyasha would be able to build the expansion and still have a ton left over.

"My therapist," Kikyo continued "thought that I could make a peace gesture and a wise business investment at the same time." Kagome didn't like the way that she emphasized therapist. She glanced at Inuyasha trying to read his face, but saw no emotion flicker there.

"What are your terms?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's jaw hit the ground but she kept her mouth shut.

"Three percent interest until the loan is paid back." Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha didn't even have to haggle. He'd been shopping around for a loan at a bank and what Kikyo was suggesting was way lower interest than what anyone else would give him. Kagome bit her tongue, but she still felt that something was fishy about all of this. She watched Inuyasha closely, praying to the kamis that he would refuse the money. But instead, Inuyasha stuck his hand out to Kikyo and shook her hand saying, "Deal". Kagome stormed off, as Inuyasha read and signed a couple pieces of paperwork. She flopped down on to the couch grabbing her beer and slamming it down. The amazing moment that they had shared interrupted and gone because of Kikyo and Inuyasha being to goddamned stupid to see that something wasn't right about this. About five minutes later Inuyasha walked in and smiled at her, Kagome just glared back at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's something wrong about this."

"Come on Kags," Inuyasha said flopping down next to her on the couch, she scooted away. "I think she really does feel bad about everything. I checked the paperwork and it's totally legit and sound. No tricks." Kagome sighed disgruntled.

"That may be the case," Kagome said standing up. "But I still don't trust it. She's in here screaming that she's going to bring you down and then turns up later with a huge apology check? This just seems really fishy, Yash."

"It'll be fine," Inuyasha said standing and taking her hand in his. "Now can we enjoy the rest of our evening?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry," she lied "But I have to get over to Sango's. I'm already pretty late for girls night." Inuyasha gave her a look that said he knew she was lying, but wasn't going to say anything. And Kagome turned on her heel and left for home and a really long bath.

~x~

Kikyo walked out of the garage smiling. She had known Inuyasha was a sucker, but she hadn't known how really easy it was going to be to get him to take that money. She walked a half a block down the street and got into a dark sedan. She was greeted by a pair of very grabby hands pulling her into a look kiss. She relished in the kiss for a moment, and then pulled back from it, staring at the gorgeous blonde American in front of her.

"How'd it go in there?" Chase purred in to her ear.

"Really well," Kikyo said. "He took the money with out even thinking twice. Now," she asked running her hand along Chase's inner thigh and up to his growing dick. "you're sure that the money will trace back to Naraku's gang?"

"Positive babe," Chase grimaced in pleasure as Kikyo ran her hands along his shaft.

"Good," Kikyo purred in Chase's ear. "I knew bringing you into Naraku's circle was going to be a great idea. Now let's go back to your place for a quickie before I have to get back to Naraku." Chase started the car and sped off mostly ignoring stoplights, so he could get home and get laid.

Authors Note: ChaCha here! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to get this up, and I know it's a little short, but I thought I'd put something up anyways. Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Very early the next morning, Miroku slammed the door behind him. Inuyasha peeked out from under a '73 Ford Pickup and looked at his best friend,

"Dude, What the fuck is wrong with you?" he called.

"With me?" Mioku said. "Why the fuck did you take the money you stupid fucking moron?" Inuyasha sighed, pulling himself for under the pickup. "I mean, the others don't really know what happened, but I do. How could you think of taking a 'loan' from her, why she was embezzling money from you for three years before you found out?"

"She wasn't always that bad," Inuyasha said running his hand through his hair.

"I'd say," Miroku flopped down on a stool. "That stealing money from someone you claim to love is pretty bad."

"No," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Before that. I've known Kikyo since high school. She was always a pretty good person." Miroku scoffed. "No really man. She was sweet, humble, everybody loved her. But her sister got killed in a drive by shooting about five years back and it changed her."

"So," Miroku said "You took the money because her sister died?"

"No," Inuyasha almost yelled. "I remember who she used to be, and loaning us the money is something that the old Kikyo, The one who would help her friends." He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "That's why I took the money, despite everything that's happened with her, I have to believe that she's still a decent person deep down."

"Sucker," Miroku said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You've got grease in your hair."

~x~

The tension in the shop over the next week was palatable, Kagome wasn't speaking to Inuyasha, Sango wasn't speaking to Miroku, the shop was quiet except for the occasional clatter of tools being dropped, and the occasional curse shouted from someone who was mad at their work.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku called. Kagome slid poked her head out of the pit.

"What?" she snapped. She saw Miroku balk at her tone, _I'm not made at him, _she had to remind herself. "Sorry, what's up?"

"I gotta take a lunch, can you do the last checks on the Honda for Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and Miroku turned around and left without another word. She stared after him, _I just wish Sango would tell me what happened with him, _she thought. _He's been a completely different guy lately._ And it was true, he really had been. He wasn't flirting with anyone, no groping, but also none of the playful chatter that she had come to expect from him. He was moping, and brooding.

Kagome sighed and pulled herself out of the pit, making her way over to the old '93 Honda Civic grabbing the file for the car as she went. Inwardly she grumbled, she hated working on Civics, it was what her Dad used to drive. She glanced over the paperwork and saw that it was in for a routine check and a strange squeaking noise. She popped the hood and went about a final check, she started the engine, checked a few connection cables and then shut it off.

She wiggled her way under the car and took a look at the brake lines, seemed fine. She was just about to sign off on it, when something caught her eye. It was nothing really, a tiny pinprick of a whole in the air lines. She glowered. It wouldn't cause a huge problem, just some discoloration on the tire rims, but if left unchecked…

She pulled herself from under the car, and stomped off to Sango's office. "Where is he?" she shouted as soon as she got in. Sango looked up at her with a start.

"Uh," Sango stammered "Where's who?"

"Inuyasha." Sango's eyes went wide with curiosity at Kagome's tone.

"What's wrong Kags?"

"Just tell me where he is." she barked.

"He's outside with the contractor," Sango said cautiously. "Kagome is there something…" But Kagome didn't listen to whatever Sango had to say. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the garage to find Inuyasha.

_~x~_

"So we'll be able to start construction as early as next week," the contractor said with a great big smile. "I'll have the final plans drawn up and get them to you as soon as…"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha cringed, his ears flattening to the top of his head. He glanced back at the contractor who seemed to be laughing.

"Oh man," the contractor laughed, "I know that sound. My wife screams at me like that all the time." Inuyasha forced a smile and shook his hand, then turned to face the fury of Kagome.

"What do you need Kagome?" he said is tone curt. He knew that she was still angry about the whole Kikyo thing, but he really felt it was none of her business.

"You worked on the Civic?" She said throwing the file at him.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So?" He watched as her face grew red with anger and he could feel a spark of electricity in the air, her Miko powers were rearing their head. Cautiously he took a step closer to her, "Kagome what's wrong?"

"There's a whole in the air line," she said her voice calm with a rage that he had never seen before. Inuyasha didn't understand why she was flying off the handle. It's an easy fix.

"Kagome," he said trying to sound calm but every nerve in his body screamed for him to run the other way. "It's ok, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" the calm rage was gone from her voice and she began to glow pink. "No big deal? That's what he said and now my Dad is dead because of 'no big deal'." Inuyasha stilled, her dad? Was that was this was about?

"Kagome," he whispered. "I don't know what happened, but we'll fix the air line, ok?" The pink glow around her began to retreat and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He looked at her, her normally bright, cheerful face was covered in tears. "Oh Kagome," he said and he drew her into his arms. He felt her small body shiver with sobs, and his heart broke. What wasn't she telling him? Why did she completely loose it over a whole in an air line?

After several minutes he felt her body still and relax. He glanced down at her and saw that she had somehow fallen asleep, clutching his overalls. As gently as he could, he swept her up in his arms and carried her inside.

~x~

Kagome had dreamt of that day so many times. It was a bright sunny summer day, only a few days before her 7th birthday. She had woken up to her dad, gently shaking her.

"I have to take the car in for repairs today," he said with a wide grin. "Want to come with me?" Kagome nodded her head excitedly. She loved spending time with her father. It didn't matter what it was. Grocery shopping, the hardware store, picking up the dry cleaning, it was all fun. Just her and dad.

She leapt out of bed, and dressed hurriedly. She threw on her favorite frilly pink sundress, and a pair sandals. She darted down the stairs, and threw her arms around her father. He picked her up and spun her around, Kagome's cries of delight echoing in the quiet house.

"Shh," her father said gently, placing a finger over his lips. "You're mom is still asleep. You know how the pregnancy tires her out." Kagome nodded. She was so excited to be a big sister, that she couldn't wait for her little brother to be born. She told this to her father as she climbed in the back seat, of her dad's Honda civic and buckled her seat belt.

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked laughing.

"I just do," replied six year old Kagome in the self-assured way that only little kids can. She wasn't really sure how she knew, but she did. They talked the whole way to the mechanics shop. She told her dad all about school, and her new girl that had just transferred into the school. She listened as her father told the mechanic, an overweight, sallow fellow, that he was having some trouble with the breaks and he wanted them checked out and fix. The mechanic waved his hand, dismissing them and told them to come back around six.

Her dad called a cab and they went to breakfast. After breakfast he took her to the zoo, she clutched his hand happily and dragged him around to all the different animals. She paid close attention to the tigers, she loved the tigers. When they left the zoo it was almost six, her father asked the cab to detour to the ice cream shop, and the cabbie laughed and obliged.

Her dad bought her a large cookies and cream waffle cone, and they left to the mechanics shop. She stood there as her father paid, thinking that this had been the best day of her life. They got back into the car, her father turned the ignition key and the car purred to life. Her father pulled out of the shop with a huge grin on his face. They were going home. Kagome heard a huge crash and the twisting of metal, and she wondered who had crushed a can. And then she passed out.

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar white room and could hear beeping. She realized she was in a hospital, she had seen enough on tv to know that. She heard her mother's voice screaming not to far away and stilled to listen.

"You're telling me," her mother cried. "That the brake line was cut on the car?"

"Well," a man's voice said. "It appears to have been an accident. Most likely the line was severed when the mechanic was replacing the brakes on the car."

"I don't care if it was an accident," her mother screamed, her voice was shrill. "He was a shoddy mechanic, and he should be arrested. It's his fault my daughter is in a hospital bed and my husband," she paused sobbing. "My husband is dead, and it's his damn fault for not doing his job right." Kagome's world spun out of control. Her father couldn't be dead, he was strong. He was fine, right?

But he wasn't. Her father was gone. She had miraculously survived the wreck, and vowed the day of her father's funeral, to never let this happen to anyone again.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long time between updates. I was working so hard on another story that I didn't do anything (you should see my laundry pile). But now, this is the only unfinished story that I have right now, so all of my attention is on this. (Well, except for once an hour when I switch the laundry) Review!


	8. Chapter 8

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw a large, clawed hand covering her own and a large pair of worried amber eyes staring down at her. She remembered everything, although she wished she didn't. Sighing she sat up,

"I'm sorry." she whispered. She studied Inuyasha's face and saw that he wasn't upset or angry, but he was concerned.

"I'm just worried about you Kags," he said. He brought a hand up to tenderly cup her cheek and smiled making her heart jump into her throat. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Kagome could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"Short version," she said, her voice shaking. "My dad died because some shitty mechanic was into much of a rush to notice that he clipped the break line." She paused waiting for his reaction, but Inuyasha remained silent, waiting for her to finish. "I became a mechanic, because it was one way to make sure something like that never happened again to anyone. So when I saw the hole in the air line, I kinda flipped," she shrugged looking away from his burning gaze. Her reaction, going all super sayan Miko, had frightened and embarrassed her. She had stopped using her powers for the most part a long time ago, but she could still feel her power humming just below the surface of her skin.

What happened next, surprised her, a soft warm pair of lips were brought down gently on her nose. Her heart fluttered as they moved to her forehead, and then her cheek. Every spot he kissed burned pleasantly when his lips had left. When Kagome finally turned back to look at Inuyasha, he chastely pressed his lips to hers. Her heart soared as his soft skin came in contact with her lips. For a moment she felt as if she was on fire, every nerve ending burned with happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his long hair. He growled possessively into her mouth, and the fire shot from her limbs and coiled in her lower stomach. His tongue slid into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

Kagome was vaguely aware of yelling in the background. It even sounded like Sango's voice, but at this moment, she couldn't care less. She had been dying to kiss Inuyasha. She knew that it was a horrible idea to kiss her boss, but there was something there, something she had never felt before. When she heard the door kick in with a bang, she and Inuyasha shot apart, staring at the intruder.

A tall man, in a police uniform stood behind them, blushing slightly at having interrupted the moment between the two. Kagome could hear Sango's voice screaming orders, and a familiar voice barking back at her. She rose from the couch and darted to the office, aware that Inuyasha was on her heals. Kagome threw open the door to the office, to see a tight lipped Miroku standing behind Sango, who was in a very heated screaming match with Kouga.

"Kouga," Kagome snapped. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Kouga turned his eyes to Kagome and Inuyasha with a almost painful look, until he sniffed the air. Kagome knew she smelled like Inuyasha, and that Kouga would likely know exactly what had just happened between the pair.

"Serving a goddamned search warrant," Kouga said with a snarl his eyes suddenly hard. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you Mutt."

"Had what in me you stinking wolf?" Inuyasha responded with a snarl of his own.

"Money laundering," Kouga said with a smile and he pulled an evidence bag out of his coat pocket. In the clear plastic bag, Kagome recognized the check, the investment check that Kikiyo had given him as a peace offering. She turned back to Inuyasha, who was staring blankly at the check. Sango muttered a string of curses and Miroku just shook his head, shooting a meaningful look at Inuyasha.

"Kouga," Kagome said gently. "Inuyasha is not laundering money."

"That's not what it looks like," Kouga said waving the evidence bag around with spiteful glee in his eyes. "I have a search and seizure warrant. Every one of you will have to go down to the station for questioning." Kouga snapped his fingers and four officers descended on the employees of the shop, cuffing them and leading them away.

~x~

Inuyasha knew that it had only been a few hours that he'd spent in jail, but it felt like days. His brother had finally come through with bail money for the four of them. He took a deep breath outside the jail and thought about the last few hours. The interrogation hadn't actually been that bad. He had nothing to hide. He'd felt awful about giving Kikiyo's name up to the cops, but everyone had been right about her. This was nothing more than her most recent attempt to destroy him.

Despite everything that everyone had told him, Kouga still wasn't buying the truth of the matter; that Kikiyo had set them up. Miroku sat next to him on the steps outside.

"Do you regret taking the money now?" he asked. Inuyasha turned and punched his best friend on the spot. He heard the girls footsteps behind him and turned to see a very angry looking Sango and a determined looking Kagome walking down the steps, followed by his brother. Without thinking he ran to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her, taking in her scent.

"Are you ok?" he asked, finally pulling away from her. She nodded and beamed up at him. His gaze flickered over to Miroku who was staring at Sango, pain written all over his face; pain that had nothing to do with the right hook that Inuyasha had just given him.

"So," Sesshomaru said in an irritated tone. "Apparently the check that bitch gave you, was one from an account that leads strait back to Naraku."

"The mob boss?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. His brother nodded.

"I asked Kouga," Kagome sighed. "And he told me as much. Since the account was opened in the name of a dummy corporation they've been watching it very closely. So as soon as Inuyasha cashed the check, they were poised to strike."

"How did you get all this information?" Inuyasha asked, knowing he really didn't want to know the answer. When Kagome simply continued her story, Inuyasha had his answer. Kouga was in love with Kagome and she had used that to her advantage. Even though he knew that she didn't have the same feelings for Kouga, the idea of her flirting with him, made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Kouga promised that he'd look into the Kikiyo aspect of the entire thing," Kagome continued. "But it doesn't look good. The who thing just leads back to us. It's a well executed plan."

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru snapped. "You will do nothing. Keep your noses clean and let the cops handle this." And with that Sesshomaru left.

"As if I'm going to stand by and do nothing," Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome and Miroku nodded.

"We take the investigation into our own hands," Kagome said simply as if suggesting that they go for coffee or something. "If we can get the evidence to prove that we were just the fall guys, then they have to drop all the charges against us."

"Someone's been watching too much CSI," Miroku laughed.

"It's true though," Kagome persisted. Everyone fell silent. They all knew it was the only way to clear their names.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes falling on Kagome.

"Yeah," she cringed. "But you're really not going to like it."

_**Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry that it has been so long without an update. I feel really bad, cause I'm usually so much faster than this. I also know that this is not as long as it should be, but it's something. I'm working on another chapter right now and should have it up late this week or early next week. I'm sooooo sooooo sooooo soooooo sorry! I love you all for hanging in there though, I don't plan on abandoning this story, I wouldn't do that. But as most of you know, life likes to get in the way of everything. Everyone's ok, and everything's fine, but lots and lots of drama. **_


End file.
